libraryoffantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Worlds
Alternative Names: *Supernatural; 神话; Myth; 传说; Legend; 仙话; Fairytale; Folktale; 仙侠; Xianxia Info *Not all supernatural worlds have supernatural beings, heaven and underworld *Some of them have heaven and underworld but no supernatural beings. (All arranged according to time setting.) Chinese Historical *Cháng'É Bēn Yuè (Dìshùn Period) *Feng Shen Yan Yi (Late Shang Dynasty) (Novel) **Fú Běn Shì Dào (Late Shang Dynasty) (Novel) *Nian Shou (Xia dynasty) (Folklore) *Niu Lang Zhi Nu (Early Eastern Zhou Dynasty) (Folklore) *Tian Jie Wu Xian (Late Eastern Zhou Dynasty) (Comics) *Meng Jiang Nu (Early Qin Dynasty) (Folklore) *Tiān Xiān Pèi (Early Eastern Han Dynasty) (Folklore) *Liang Shan Bo Yu Zhu Yīng Tai (Eastern Jin Dynasty) (Folklore) *Mu Lan Ci (Northern Dynasties) (Late Sui Dynasty) (Legend) *Xi You Ji (Early Tang Dynasty) (Novel) *Bai She Zhuan (Early Tang Dynasty) (Folklore) *Gǔ Jiàn Qí Tán (Late Tang Dynasty) (Game) *Zhōng Kuí Quán Chuán (Late Tang Dynasty) (Folklore) *Jì Gōng Quán Chuán (Early Southern Song Dynasty) (Folklore) *Fēng Yún (Early Ming Dynasty) (Comics) Modern *Jiāng Shī Xiān Shēng (Republic of China) (Movie) *Wú Xīn Fǎ Shī (Republic of China) (Novel) *Guǐ Chuī Dēng (Early Modern China) (Novel) **Lǎo Jiǔ Mén (Early Modern China) (Novel) *Dào Mù Bǐ Jì (Modern China) (Novel) *Qiān Jī Biàn (Modern China) (Movie) *Wǒ Hé Jiāng Shī Yǒu Gè Yuē Huì (Modern China) (TV) *Zhèn Hún Jiē (Modern China) (Manga) Mixed Time Setting *Huā Qiān Gǔ (Novel) *Liao Zhai Zhi Yi (Novel) Unknown Time Setting *Cùn Máng (Novel) *Fēi Tiān (Novel) *Mǎng Huāng Jì (Novel) *Sān Shēng Sān Shì Shí Lǐ Táo Huā (Novel) *Wán Měi Shì Jiè (Novel) *Wǒ Yù Fēng Tiān (Novel) *Xian Nì (Novel) *Xīng Chén Biàn (Novel) *Yáng Shén (Novel) *Yǒng Shēng (Novel) *Zé Tiān Jì (Novel) *Zhē Tiān (Novel) *Zhū Xian (Novel) English Medieval *CUPID (Game) *God of War (Game) *SMITE (Game) Industrial Period *Indiana Jones (Movie) *The Order: 1886 (Game) Modern *A Ghost Story (Movie) *A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movie) *BEYOND: TWO SOULS (Game) *Child's Play (Movie) *Dishonored (Game) *Friday the 13th (Movie) *Halloween (Movie) *Murdered: Soul Suspect (Game) *Percy Jackson (Novel) *Supernatural (Novel) *The Darkness (Comics) *TOMB RAIDER (Game) *Witchblade (Comics) *World of Darkness (Game) Futuristic *DOOM (Game) Greek *Hēraklēs (Myth) *Odysˈsews (Myth) Italian *Divina Commedia (Poem) Japanese *Asura Kurain (Manga) *Baiburu Burakku (Game) *Burīchi (Manga) *Eniguma (Manga) *Ga-rei (Manga) *Gōsuto Hanto (Novel) *Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni (Game) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Game) *Hōnteddo Jan ku shon (Manga) *Hōzuki no Reitetsu (Manga) *Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (Manga) *Inuyasha (Manga) *Isuka (Manga) *Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi (Novel) *Kaibutsu Ōjo (Manga) *Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai (Manga) *Kamisama Dooruzu (Manga) *Kamisama no Inai Nichiyōbi (Novel) *Kanpiōne! (Novel) *Kara no Kyōkai (Novel) *Karasu (Movie) *Kaze no Sutiguma (Novel) *Kekkaishi (Manga) *Kore wa Zonbi Desu ka? (Novel) *Kurono Kuruseido (Manga) *Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (Manga) *Matantei Roki RAGNAROK (Manga) *Monogatari (Novel) *Munemoshune no Musumetachi (Anime) *Mushi-shi (Manga) *Natsume Yūjin-chō (Manga) *Neoranga (Anime) *Noragami (Manga) *Ōkami (Game) (Game) *Omamori Himari (Manga) *Onimusha (Game) *Rei 〜zero〜 (Game) *Rozario to Banpaia (Manga) *Sairen (Game) *Sairento Hiru (Game) *Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (Movie) *Shāman Kingu (Manga) *Shikabane Hime (Manga) *Shinrei Tantei Yakumo (Novel) *Tōhō Purojekuto (Game) *Tonari no Totoro (Movie) *Toriniti Buraddo (Novel) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Game) *Vanpaia Jūjikai (Manga) *Varukirī Purofairu (Game) *Witchi Hantā Robin (Anime) *×××Horikku (Manga) *Yū Yū Hakusho (Manga) Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Chinese Mythical Fiction Category:Chinese Mythical Games Category:Chinese Legends